Find A Guy Who
by AbbeyPotter
Summary: Find a guy who stays awake to watch you sleep, a guy who kisses your forehead, a guy who holds you hand in front of his friends... TROYELLA ONESHOT! please R


**Hello everyone! Here's a one-shot I thought of when I came across this cute little thing. Here it is! I hope you like it!

* * *

**

Gabriella walked onto her balcony after a long day. It was her and Troy's one year anniversary, and they went out to dinner, then a walk in the park. She had just gotten home after Troy dropped her off. He surprised her with a ring that had both of their eye color diamonds in a small heart. After he had put it on her finger, he showed her that he had a matching ring.

When she walked out onto her balcony, she spotted a magazine that she must have been reading out here and left it out here, forgotten. Gabriella picked it up and read a few words that were on the cover:

**Is Your Guy the Right Guy? Check inside to see!**

She giggled. She already knew Troy was the right guy. But she decided to check it out just for fun. She turned to the correct page and looked at it.

_A guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot_

_**Flashback**_

_**Gabriella walked down the East High hallway, a bit annoyed. While she was walking, some football team members had walked up to her and said things like:**_

"_**Wow, you're hot!"**_

"_**Are you busy Friday? I want to go out with a hottie like you!"**_

_**She hated it when they did that. One, they knew she hated it. Two, they knew she was dating Troy. So why would they do that? The football team and basketball team don't get along that well. Why are all boys such pigs? **_

_**She walked up to her locker and opened the door. As soon as she reached up to grab her biology book, she felt a pair of arms go around her waist and a head prop up against her shoulder.**_

"_**Hey babe." Troy greeted.**_

"_**Hi." She said and continued to pull her books out of the locker.**_

_**He lifted his head off of her shoulder and leaned against the locker beside hers.**_

"_**What's wrong?"**_

_**She sighed. "I hate the football team! I mean, they just say those stupid things to annoy me and it's getting really annoying!"**_

"_**What did they say?" Troy asked, jealousy visible in his eyes.**_

"_**Things like 'You're hot!' and 'Will you go out with me on Friday?'" She answered.**_

"_**Well, can I tell you something?" He asked. She nodded.**_

_**He lent down and whispered in her ear, "You're beautiful."**_

_**End Flashback**_

Gabriella smiled. Troy always cheered her up when she was sad, even though she was sometimes stubborn about things. Check.

She looked down at the next sentence:

_A guy who calls you back when you hang up on him._

_**Flashback**_

_**Gabriella was sitting in her room, reading her book. But, she wasn't really reading. She was trying to get her mind off of the fight that she and Troy had earlier that day, and it wasn't working. The fight was pretty stupid, yet it affected her so much. Her thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone rang.**_

_**She looked down at the caller I.D. It read: "Troy" with a picture of him below it. She sighed and answered reluctantly.**_

_**Before she could say anything, Troy's voice came through the receiver.**_

"_**Gabby, that fight was really stupid and totally my fault. I'm-"**_

"_**Troy," she interrupted. "I'm kinda busy right now, I'll call you back later."**_

"_**But Gab-"**_

"_**Bye Troy." She said and hung up on him. She felt bad, but she had to think for a bit longer and then she could talk. She started to go back to her reading but again, the ringing of her phone stopped her from doing so. She sighed and answered again.**_

"_**Gabriella, please listen to me! I love you with all of my heart and I'm completely sorry!"**_

_**Gabriella suddenly felt guilty for hanging up on him the first time. "I'm sorry, Troy. It was my fault. I was being stubborn as usual."**_

"_**Hey, it's not your fault. How about we forget about it and get on with the rest of our lives?"**_

"_**Okay." She giggled. "Oh, and Troy?"**_

"_**Yeah babe?"**_

"_**Thanks for calling back. Knowing me, I'd still be trying to read."**_

_**End Flashback**_

She giggled at the memory. He always called her back when she hung up on him. Check.

She read the next one:

_A guy who will stay awake just to watch you sleep_

_**Flashback**_

_**Troy and Gabriella were cuddled up on his bed, watching "The Notebook". Gabriella was getting ready to fall asleep anytime now, and Troy was staring at her. Before she knew it, she drifted off to sleep.**_

_**When she woke up, she opened her eyes slowly. When she turned to look at Troy, she found two ice blue eyes staring right back at her.**_

"_**Were you watching me sleep?" She asked. "Weren't you getting tired?"**_

"_**To answer your first question: yes I was. You look so beautiful when you sleep, so I can't help but watch you sleep. And when you have a good dream, probably dreaming about your hot boyfriend," He joked. She playfully hit his shoulder. "You smile, and you look so cute. For your second question: yes I was getting tired, but watching you sleep never gets tiring." By now, she had tears in her eyes.**_

"_**Troy, that was the sweetest thing everyone has ever said to me!" She said and hugged him tight.**_

"_**And just for the record, I was dreaming about my hot boyfriend." She felt him smile.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Of course she dreamed about him. Actually, forget that. She _always_ dreamed about him. And if he was staying over, he always stayed up a few minutes to watch her sleep. Check.

Gabriella looked at the next one:

_A guy who kisses your forehead_

_**Flashback**_

_**Gabriella was curled up on her bed, crying. She was crying because it was the anniversary of her dad's death. He died 12 years ago in a car crash. She heard the balcony door open and softly close, not bothering to look up and see who just entered her room without her permission. But, she figured out who it was when a pair of muscular arms wrapped themselves around her. It was her boyfriend of 2 months, Troy Bolton.**_

"_**Shhh…Gab, it's okay. He wouldn't want you to cry. He'd want you to be happy today." He soothed, hoping to get her crying to a stop. But, she kept crying. He just let her cry in his arms, kissing her head every so often so she would know that he was still there for her.**_

_**Finally, her crying came to a stop. She looked up at Troy, revealing her puffy red eyes from the crying and her tear-stained face.**_

"_**I'm sorry for getting you kinda wet," She said, looking down at his soaked shirt. He looked down too.**_

"_**It's okay. As long as you're okay, it's fine." He assured, kissing her forehead. "Now are you okay?"**_

"_**Yeah, I think so. And you're right. He probably wouldn't want me to be all cooped up in my bedroom, crying all day. Thanks." She said with a smile.**_

"_**No problem. Now how about we go get some ice cream?"**_

_**End Flashback**_

Troy always kissed her forehead everywhere they were. School, the mall, the park, each other's houses, you name it. Check.

She read the next one:

_A guy who wants to show you off to the world when you are in your sweats_

_**Flashback (continued from the last one)**_

"_**No problem. Now how about we go get some ice cream?"**_

"_**Ice cream? Now? I can't go out in my sweats, I look horrible." She argued. She looked down at what she was wearing. Red East High sweats with a white t-shirt that was originally Troy's, but he lent it to her and she never gave it back.**_

"_**So? You look beautiful in those sweats; especially that shirt." He said and winked. Gabriella giggled.**_

"_**Are you sure you won't be embarrassed because of what I'm wearing?" She asked.**_

"_**Gab, I'm positive. I don't care what you're wearing, and neither does the rest of the world. Now we're going to go get ice cream, and you're not changing because it's going to take forever!" He joked. She gasped and lightly slapped his shoulder.**_

"_**I resent that. And if you insist, let's go." She said, but before she could get off of her bed, Troy tossed her over his shoulder. She squealed in surprise and he walked out of the room and downstairs, catching her mother's attention.**_

_**She was sitting in the living room and saw Troy carrying her daughter down the stairs.**_

"_**Be back before 11!" She called out with a smile on her face.**_

"_**Okay Ms. Montez!" Troy replied and they left the Montez house.**_

_**Gabriella ended up having a great time with her boyfriend in her favorite pair of sweatpants.**_

_**End Flashback**_

She laughed at the memory. Troy had threw her over his shoulder many times, but it never got old. And he always wanted to take her out, no matter what she wore. Check.

She looked at the next one:

_A guy who holds your hand in front of his friends_

_**Flashback**_

_**It was a week after Troy had finally got the courage to ask Gabriella out. They were currently walking down the hall of East High, right before his early work-out for basketball.**_

"_**So then Chad said, 'Well I think we should video tape it just for the heck of it-who knows? We might need this for blackmail.' And we all cracked up!" Troy explained with a laugh. He was telling his girlfriend the story about how they had caught a person on the team dancing to 'The Wiggles' and decided to video tape it.**_

_**Gabriella laughed too. "That is so funny! I-" She started to say, but was cut off when some team members walked up to them, also on their way to the gym.**_

"_**Yo Troy, what's up?" Some greeted. Others just said. "Hey dude."**_

_**Gabriella looked at the boys. What if Troy got embarrassed because they were holding hands? After all, she still is a freaky genius girl. She silently tried to let go of his hand, but his grip just got tighter. He turned his attention to her.**_

"_**Gab, what's wrong? Why don't you want to hold my hand all of a sudden?" He asked.**_

"_**I thought you'd be embarrassed because of me." She mumbled, but he heard her perfectly.**_

"_**Gabriella, I would never be embarrassed because you're smart and we're holding hands. And if anybody ever did say anything, I'd knock the living daylights out of them." He joked. "But seriously, don't ever be embarrassed, okay?"**_

"_**Okay." She replied, smiling. They continued their way to the gym, holding hands the whole way.**_

_**End Flashback**_

And since then, they always held hands. Or he had his arm around her, that is. Check.

Gabriella looked at the next one:

_A guy who constantly reminds you how much he cares about you and is lucky to have you_

_**Flashback**_

_**Troy an Gabriella were sitting in the Bolton's living room, watching "A Walk to Remember". Gabriella was leaning against Troy, her head on his chest, right where you could feel his heartbeat. His arms were around her, pulling her close to him. Out of nowhere, Troy said something.**_

"_**I am so lucky."**_

"_**Why?" Gabriella asked, curious why he had just said something out of the blue.**_

"_**I am so lucky that I have you." He answered and looked down at her lovingly.**_

_**She smiled. "Ditto," She giggled and they leaned in for a kiss.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Since that day, he always left little notes in her locker saying things like 'I'm a very lucky guy' and 'Still lucky!' and things like that. She kept them all in her binder pocket, which was becoming pretty stuffed. Check. She giggled and read the next one:

_A guy who turns to his friends and says, "…that's her."_

She was stuck. How would she know if he said that? Should she ask him? "_No, that would be stupid." _She argued against herself. _"You couldn't just go up to him and say, 'Do you tell your friends that I'm the girl you want to spend the rest of your life with?'. He'd think I'm crazy and break up with me.'_ She kept thinking until a voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Gabriella?"

She looked over at where the voice was coming from. And there was her boyfriend, in sweats and a hoodie, jumping over the railing of her balcony. When he landed safely on the balcony, he landed with a soft _thud_.

"What are you doing out this late?" He asked and sat down beside her.

"I could ask you the same thing," She told him with a grin.

"Well, I'm here to see my beautiful girlfriend. And your excuse is?"

"Nothing. I just like to sit here sometimes." She answered simply. Troy nodded in understanding and they continued to sit together, looking up at the sky.

"Troy," Gabriella broke the silence. "I'm going to go get a jacket, I'll be right back out."

"Okay." He said and she went into her room to get her jacket. A few seconds after she was gone, he looked beside him and saw the magazine.

"_What's this?"_ He thought. Then he looked at the current page: **Is Your Guy the Right Guy? **Then he saw the checked boxes and smiled to himself. But there was one empty one…

_A guy who turns to his friends and says, "…that's her."_

Then, he had an idea. He quickly grabbed the pen Gabriella was using and made some marks on the page…

* * *

Gabriella grabbed her jacket and came back outside. She saw Troy scribbling away at something, but decided to brush it away. When she opened the door, he jumped and put the magazine to the side. 

"Hey Gab." He smiled. "I think I should get going. It's getting really late and it's a school night, so I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said.

"Okay." He was right. They both had to get up early for school. They leaned in and kissed until oxygen became necessary.

"I love you Troy." She said when he started to climb down.

He looked up at her and smiled. "I love you too Gabby. Goodnight." And with that, he left.

Just as she was heading in, she caught sight of the magazine. She took a look at the quiz and noticed marks that weren't there before. Then she noticed that the last box was checked, and below it said,

"**You are definitely her."**

She smiled and went inside. Like she said before, she didn't need some quiz to see if Troy was the right guy. That's because from the beginning, she knew he was the right guy for her.

* * *

**Done! Did you like it? I found it and I thought it would be cute. And this is like, 8 pages long! OMG! That's the longest chapter/one-shot I've ever written!! Haha.**

**So thanks for reading! Please review! I would really appreciate it.**

**-Abbey xo**


End file.
